


Galaxies//First book in the Star McClain series

by Lovely_Lani



Series: Star McClain Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, klance, starmcclainseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lani/pseuds/Lovely_Lani
Summary: ⭐Prequel to Shooting Stars⭐♡First Book in the Star McClain series♡__________________While at the mall after their probation, the paladins meet a little girl who changes two paladin's view on life and their relationship as partners.





	1. Star Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of yaoi and mpreg, so if you don't like don't flipping read.

"So, does anyone recognize any of this?" Pidge gestured to the food placed in front of her and her fellow paladins. The buzzing of the food court of sorts continued, almost drowning out her small voice to the inhabitants of the castle. Allura had been downdressed like the others, after the others had bought her some clothes that weren't as royally-appropriate, but it helped to distract the others from her heritage, so she could blend in with the other shoppers.

"I definitely don't." Lance noted, poking some of the goo that resembled mashed potatoes. He ate a spoonful, and made a face, downing whatever it was. "Definitely doesn't taste like mashed potatoes."

"Maybe it's just an aqquired taste?" Hunk asked. "I like it, so if you're not planning to eat it?" Lance handed his bowl to Hunk, looking around the rest of the food court. He was definitely checking out girls, and even though Pidge was impressed with his poker face, she could tell Keith was jealous.

"Maybe we should get going?" Shiro asked. Pidge was sure everyone was antsy to get back to the castle with Coran, the threat of Lotor and the Galra imminent. Everyone agreed, and Pidge realized she was no longer hungry. She would get some goo later.

They left the food court, window shopping what Allura could translate, or what they could understand. Being around other people was better than being on the castle, or what Pidge could tell. While it was crowded, she did like being surrounded by other people, rather than having the other paladins and the mice as company. They found a bench to wait at when Allura made a comment that she had needed to use the bathroom.

"Miss? Miss?" someone was pulling on the edge of her sweater. When she looked down from her perch on the top of the bench, she found a little girl with dark brown skin, black hair, and big purple eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks. The others took notice, but Pidge bended down to the little girl's height, smiling and adjusting her glasses.

"Hello. Do you need help? Where are your parents?" She asked as the girl futiley wiped tears away from her cheeks.

"I-I don't know! I'm scared, my daddy is gone!"

"Maybe we can help." Shiro said. "Do you know your name?"

"My daddy said never to t-talk to strangers...." she looked around, scared.

"It's okay, we can help you." Pidge said, smiling. "Just tell is your name and we can go to the front desk and call for your daddy."

"O-Okay. My name is Star!" Pidge sighed. That wasn't the most helpful information that the little girl could give them, but she looked to only be five or so, Pidge didn't expect much.

"Do you know your daddy's name? Maybe both of your parents?" Lance asked.

"My daddy's name is Lance McClain! My other daddy is Keith!" she said excitedley. Even Pidge froze, holding back a laugh. What sort of game was this? "My daddy said something about re-real...." she struggled with the word. "Reality! He was reality jumping, and then when I turned around, he was gone!"

"Y-yeah, we'll go to the front desk and..." she was trying so hard not to laugh, since Voltron had the ability to reality jump, Pidge had always been curious what other realities there were to explore.

Apparently there was one where Keith and Lance did the dirty and ended up with this adorable child as the result.

"And we'll call for your dad." Hunk said. "Don't worry, you'll see him again."

"Just make sure not to get lost." Pidge said, standing and dusting off her sweater. She held out her hand for the little 'Star' girl to take her hand. She looked at it, confused for a moment. She walked over to Lance, and made grabby hands to him.

"You look like my daddy!" She crawled up onto him, smiling. "Do you know him?"

"I don't, I'm sorry." He answered, sweating visibly. Her face fell, but she leapt off, back to Pidge.

"Can we go now? Uncle Coran said he'd make my favorite tonight, and Emerson might steal mine!"

_______________

I'm on a roll and I'm going to see this short story through.


	2. Sweets

When this little girl had mentioned her parents, Lance wasn't completely sure how to react. He could've passed out, he was pretty sure someone was pulling his leg.

Sure he loved kids, but how in all of the universe was this one his?

He would never have a problem with it necessarily, Star was beautiful and with an even cuter personality, she wouldn't let go of Pidge's hand and skipped around, pointing things out and giggling.

But when they were sitting on the bench, he had a much different thought. 

He and Keith had only officially been an item for a few months at best, he wasn't even kind of sure how he felt about the matter, only grabbing his hand instinctively at first.

"Excuse me, can I make an announcement?" Pidge asked the bored-looking alien at the counter.

"For what?" he asked.

"This little girl lost her parents." she answered, smirking over her shoulder to Keith and Lance.

"Okay." He pushed the microphone over the her lazily. "Don't take too long."

Pidge hovered over the microphone for a moment, before speaking. "If Lance McClain and Keith Kogane are here, please come to the front, I have your daughter." she handed the microphone back, thanking the man at the front.

"What do we do now?" Star cocked her head, confused. "Where's my daddy?"

"We wait here, Star. He'll come and find you if he's still in the mall."

"Do you promise?!" she asked. Lance thought this girl was quiznaking adorable. He could see where most of her looks came from, the only real definition that Keith had anything to do with her was her hair color, a mix of raven and brown.

"I promise." Pidge answered, taking her by the hand and sitting her down on a nearby bench. The others followed, taking various seats around her.

"Maybe...maybe you can tell us stories about your reality?" Lance asked. He didn't know how much of it would be reliable, but he was honestly curious about this reality that Star had come from.

And what made it possible for one of them to birth a child...

"I like stories! My daddy always tells me stories about his adventures with Voltron!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe stories about you and your family, would be a better idea?" He answered.

"Um..." her face was contorted in thought. "Oh! I have a story, kind of..."

"Well, we might be here for a while, so go on ahead!" Allura answered, enthusiastic as ever.

"Well...first of all, I have my daddies, and then I have my little brother, Leo, and my daddy is expecting another baby, but I'm not sure I want one, I'm happy with Leo-" she counted off on her fingers, naming her family members. He looked to Keith, kind of confused, as he looked away and blushed. "And then there's my cousins and my aunts and uncles! Uncle Coran is my favorite though, he always makes me all sorts of food and shows me the constellations and the stars!"

"That sounds like fun!" Pidge answered. "Anything else?"

"Well, I like my cousin Emerson! She doesn't look like me though, don't tell her this, but I think she's an alien!" she gestured, waving her arms and smiling.

"Why do you say that?" Shiro asked.

"Because, she has these weird markings on her face, they look like triangles! Actually, now that I think about it, you look like her daddy a lot!"

By then, Lance had already put two and two together and had smiled, almost laughing. Shiro and Allura had a child, by the name of Emerson by the looks of it. He coughed, as she continued on.

"She's an entire eight years old! She's really smart and likes to play dolls with me when daddy's busy with stuff. Daddy says Leo's too young to play with us though, I really want to though! Leo's so cute, he looks just like my doll....oh! And my Uncle Hunk made me a cake on my last birthday! It was really good, he says it tastes a lot like earth cake, but I've never been there before...I wonder if it's pretty...Aunt Pidge says it's pretty though, she's there a lot at this big pretty school that she says that I'll go to when I'm older if she can convince my daddy to let me go." She began coughing, turning into a racket that worried Lance. Hunk had run off and brought her back a cup with water, she downed it.

"My daddy says I can't go because I'm sick though. I wish that sick would go away, he doesn't let me do anything that Emerson does." her smile dissapated.

"Why doesn't he?" Keith questioned. Lance was just as curious.

"He said something about my lungs not being strong enough. I don't get it though, why isn't it strong enough?" she smiled again though, bouncing back. "I wonder if one day I'll be able to fly! My daddy has this big lion, and zips all around the stars! It's big and blue and I love the color blue!"

Time passed as she told some things about the alternate universe she lived in, and the paladins talked among themselves. A few hours or so later, Lance found himself being shaken awake by Keith, who looked even sleepier than he probably was.

"Lance, I think the mall's closing."

"W-what?" He sat up, and then stopped, Star shifted as he moved, still quietly snoring as she slept against him. They woke the others up, apparently nobody had come for Star, which he found very irresponsible of his alternate-universe-self. Though, from what little story Star had told them about when she'd lost him, she assumed that someone had taken him or something. From what Lance assumed, he was pretty sure she had turned around to look at something and he had walked off, possibly running because a wormhole was closing. They did eventually leave, heading back to the castle with a less-than willing Star.

"No! My daddy could still be here! He might be looking for me, what if I'm gone and he comes back and I'm not here!?" It broke his heart to see her cry, her tears running down her face as he took her hand. Quickly thinking, he came up with something.

"Here, we'll have a....sleepover of a sort! Your daddy will call when he comes back for you, okay?" she looked down for a moment and nodded, making grabby hands to him again. Having so many younger siblings, he knew she only wanted to be picked up. He did, and she fell asleep, most likely tired from her day.

As she snuggled into him for the ride back, Keith looked to him, and smiled.

Even if it was impossible, he'd make it possible for Star to exist in this universe.


	3. Nightmares

Even so, Keith didn't get lots of sleep that night.

He contemplated wandering around the castle, or even sleeping with Lance, but his mind was running too fast.

How did Star exist? In any universe? From what she had implied, he had given birth to her.

How the quiznak did that work? He thought about asking Star in the morning, but chances were that she didn't understand anymore than Keith did. She probably thought it was normal.

Wait, why was he thinking about this? It was an alternate universe, the chances of it actually happening were very low, but his alternate self didn't seem to grow horns, so he was going to assume it was in the future, sort of alternate universe.

If Star didn't get back soon, he would never stop thinking about it, maybe Pidge knew-

"Daddy!" He wasn't even sure what was happening as the person in question ran into him. Today just wasn't giving him any downtime, was it?

Looking down, he found Star clad in Altean pajamas, crying and latching onto his leg. He turned red as he figured out why she had come directly to him with whatever was going on. He picked her up and sat her down his bed, and sat on the floor.

"O-oh. Wrong...universe." She hiccuped and cried harder at the realization, and unlike Lance, Keith wasn't sure what to do. He never grew up with siblings, and any nightmares he had at this time he usually walked or fought them off on the training deck.

"Um..." he hesitated, not sure what to say. "Maybe you'd like to sleep here tonight?" he offered, standing. She wiped a few tears from her eyes, rubbing them away furiously as he came back to sit down with her.

"Have you found my daddy yet?" she asked, allowing herself to lean against him. "Did he forget about me?"

"I...I don't think he necessarily forgot about you. He's probably looking for you at the moment, and we'll find him for you, okay?" he answered. She smiled a little before frowning again. "What...what does your daddy do when you have nightmares?"

"He usually let's me sleep with him and papa." Keith wasn't totally sure how to respond. He wasn't about to drag Lance in here so that Star was happy, because that would be weird, and even tough Star would be comfortable, he might overheat.

"Well.....do you think maybe you can sleep with just me tonight?" he layed on his back, and she cuddled next to him, falling asleep quickly. For some reason, he felt a need to protect her, as her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling every few moments.

Maybe he'd question her existence tommorow. He was okay with it now, all was quiet. Save his still running mind, and all was still.

Maybe one day, one day in the very far future he'd find a way to let her exist in this universe.

______________________

"Where's Star?" Pidge asked, as she settled in front of her computer once more. "I think I've found a way to tweak the frequency of the portals, therefore we'd be able to find exactly the one Star belongs in."

"I'm not sure. You don't think she may have gotten lost, do you?" Allura asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to check, right?" Lance asked. Pidge smiled, laughing almost. "What?"

"You only want to because you're her daddy." she smiled, turning around in her chair and dragging the word out. He could hear Allura laugh quietly, sitting down next to Pidge. He was pretty sure he was turning red right then.

"Pidge, none of us know how that works."

"For the last day you've been doing nothing but practically coddling her."

"So I enjoy her company, so? I haven't seen any of my younger siblings in so long."

"Whatever you say. You want her to stay in this universe, don't you? Or maybe, you want her to exist in this universe?" she and Allura kept laughing, and Lance walked away, towards her room. Finding it empty, he walked back to his room, and then considered asking Keith where Star was. He hesitated, curious how Keith had taken all of this. He knew there were other realities, but the reality of the fact their relationship was growing further everyday was probably affecting those universes.

He would ask Pidge later about the 'keith being able to bear children' thing though. That confused his non-science mind.

Opening the door, he almost wanted to take a picture. He'd found Star, sleeping on Keith's stomach, quietly snoring. This was the one time when Keith wasn't worrying about something, and the one time he was vulnerable, and probably at his most adorable. He almost looked happy to have Star right where she was.

Bending down, he tilted his head a bit, and gave Keith a kiss, startling the poor boy. Keith smiled, after getting over the original confusion of figuring out what the actual quiznak Lance was doing here.

"Having fun?" He asked, gesturing to Star's sleeping figure.

"She came in here because she thought I was her dad. Then I told her she could sleep in here tonight." he picked her up, as she blinked herself awake, her eyes scanning the room. "Good morning Star."

"Good morning." she yawned in the most adorable way that she ever could have. "Have you found my daddy yet?"

"Pidge said that she found a way to get us close." Lance said. "We're trying, I promise. You can go and find her though, remember, it's a left and then a hallway down. Don't get lost!" He shouted as he heard her feet pad outside the room, running towards the control room.

"What did you need?" Keith asked, as Lance turned away from the door. "Did you come for Star?"

"Well, I also came for you." Lance smiled, as they melted into each other. He was pleasantly surprised though, usually Keith always tried to push him off, or roll away at his attempts. Today he didn't.

And Lance was okay with that.


	4. Shooting Stars

A day later, and the news finally came.

It made Star so happy.

But for some reason, Lance didn't want to see the five year old go. Even after only about two and half days with her in the paladin's care, even Pidge was upset to see her go.

Once they had flown through the portal, checking on the surrounding areas for Galra ships, and had entered the portal, Pidge rechecking the frequency she had set. They weren't flying the castle ship, rather the green lion, just to be on the safe side if the Galra decided to attack, Coran would still be there and able to fight back. She had built a new comm, it was definitely really close to falling apart because she had taken apart a spare and built it to be able to contact others outside of their universe.

After flying through the portal, Lance wasn't sure they'd ever left the other. Nothing else was different, the castle ship was exactly where they'd left it.

To be honest, Pidge wasn't sure what to do now. There were two green lions now, possibly.

"Identify yourself." A voice crackled over the communicator, and Star's eyes sparkled with happiness. A face came up on the video comm, and Lance almost had a heart attack. Pidge held in a gasp. It was Pidge, but older, from the looks of it. Her hair was longer, falling over her face. Lance almost snickered, no matter how old she got, she still wore Matt's glasses, and from the looks of it, she still had eyebags.

"Aunt Pidge! Aunt Pidge!" Star exclaimed.

"S-Star!? What the actual quiznak, how much of that juice did I have last night....God, Star! Whoever you all are, come to the hangar, we'll tell you how to proceed once you arrive." and the comm shut off, older Pidge's face dissapearing in a crackle of static.

"Well... anyone want to talk about this?" Shiro asked.

"You are very pretty in this universe, Pidge." Allura put a hand on her shoulder as they got closer to the castle.

As they left the lion, Star raced out. Lance wanted to stop her, before he found out why she was running so fast.

"Star! Star baby, you're home thank the Lord." She ran into his alternate-universe self, who was easily older, and a bit more battle-worn, having a scar running up his cheek. He was glad that they'd brought Star back though, he was almost crying with joy as she leapt into his arms. He didn't wear his jacket though, which Lance was surprised by. He was curious why, but that was a bit unimportant. His alternate self put Star down and ran up to Lance, giving him a hug, which he was quite confused about.

"Uh....hi?" He asked.

"Thank you so much. I was so worried about her!" He smiled, tears in his eyes. Lance wasn't totally sure whether he was okay with looking up to himself, literally.

"No problem?" His self -He would call him Blue, just so not to confuse himself- threw his head over his shoulder, shouting for someone.

"Keith literally where the quiznak are you?!" He reached for Keith's hand, and was surprised when it tightened around his own, and he smiled to him. He saw Blue do so as well, smiling approvingly.

He heard Pidge start to snicker once he got view of Keith's other half, looking like he was about to pop carrying a little boy with a mess of raven-colored curls.

"Star-Star!" Red let the little boy down, as Star ran over to pick him up. She did her best to walk back over to Lance, and he bent down to listen.

"This is my little brother Leo! Say hi Leo!" She did put him down, holding the little toddler by his hands, helping him stand. He wore a little blue t-shirt with a pair of jean shorts and red socks, and drool dribbled out of his mouth as he giggled, making Lance smile. He had the brightest blue eyes to ever exist, and for a moment, he saw himself before looking at his elongated ears, proving he was somewhat alien.

"Hi-hi!" he gave a toothy smile, grinning.

"I have so much to tell you! My universe is so pretty, I think you'll like it a lot-" Lance was sure that she was about to start rambling again, before Blue came over and herded them off, laughing.

"Kids, amiright?" Blue asked Lance. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, what's different in this universe?" Pidge asked, speaking for the others in this awkward conversation. "Other than you all being older, and uh, other aspects, how else is it different?"

Blue walked back with Red, and led them to the lounge, which honestly scared Lance, because of how similar it was to their's. Green, Black, and the princess -queen now?- were there. Shiro didn't honestly look any different, save maybe longer hair, Allura's hair had grown out, and she wore a pink dress rather than blue, or possibly her armor. Hunk was nowhere to be found, and neither was Coran.

"Lance, you didn't need to bring them here, you really shouldn't have." The princess stood, "Maybe I'll have Coran make a few extra servings for dinner though," she trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"We can stay, right guys? I haven't eaten in forever!" Hunk said.

"You literally just ate at lunch, you had seconds." Pidge answered. Green smiled at her younger self. "What?"

"This must be our younger selves, Shiro. But that's definitely Hunk." she quietly laughed as Shiro smiled to her.

"Understandable. Keith, be careful, don't hurt yourself, you should really be lying down." The princess said, frowning. She got closer as Red waved her away.

"I'm pregnant not disabled, when will any of you learn?!"

"Maybe if you hadn't almost died with Star maybe we would." Blue noted, and Keith turned red. Lance was more worried than anything. Why had he almost died?

Pidge coughed. "Maybe we should just go? I mean, Coran could be dying in our universe..."

Blue stood to stop her and the others from leaving, when Red grabbed his hand, squishing what life was there. "Fuck...Lance."

"What?" Recognizing the pained expression on his face, he was so close to completely flipping. "Shit."

_____________________

"So...this is what it's like to see absolutely everything in one lifetime." bouts of agreement went up from Lance's team. He could practically see the gears turning in Keith's head. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

Keith looked up. "I...I don't know. Like maybe how the quiznak I'm able to bear children." He leaned onto his shoulder, tired.

"Galra are intersex species." Green piped up from across the room. "I know, your counterparts were very confused before they figured that out. To be honest it was hilarious."

"That's because you hid it from us for three weeks, Pidge." Black noted.

"I am aware, but I'm honestly surprised that they didn't think to look it up." she smiled. "Ah, the perks of being a genius."

"At least they can bear children whenever they'd like." The princess sadly smiled as Black wrapped an arm around her. Now Allura was confused and curious.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Altean eggs-fetuses, don't take well to human fertilization. I...I was very lucky that Emerson is even alive today." she answered. Shiro and Allura looked to each other sadly. "It....it may be a touch of something not even in your universe though."

"Well," Pidge adjusted her glasses, "If we're on the topic of births in this universe, I have a question. Why did he mention that Keith almost died with Star?"

"Well, from what we -and I mean me- know, it's because he's half-human, his male anatomy didn't understand what the fetus was, and his Galra side was still developing, meaning-"

"Meaning it didn't understand what it was! That makes plenty of sense!" Pidge finished for her counterpart. "Wouldn't that also explain how Leo exists?"

"It would! Yes, Allura please let her stay, it's good to have another smart person in the castle." Green said.

"Hey! I'm smart too." Blue said, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Says the guy who doesn't even know what photosynthesis is." Green rolled her eyes.

"Says the girl who wears glasses she doesn't even need." That looked like it triggered the crap out of Green, who held herself back from doing something regrettable.

Twin cries from down the hall broke the silence, and Blue immediatly looked to Green. "I feel like you're not telling me something." she shrugged.

"So, we've been here now, shouldn't we be getting back?" Hunk asked worriedly. They looked to Pidge, who shrugged.

"Maybe. Lance why the hell do you look like you want to stay?" Pidge asked, looking to Lance, who found himself staring down the hall where he'd heard the cries from. "Lance!"

"O-oh. Yeah, we can go." he stood with the others before he felt someone take his hand. He turned around to find Blue stopping him.

"Maybe we should get Emerson, Leo, and Star before you leave. I know they'll all be upset if you leave without saying goodbye."

Emerson was a very sweet little girl, sporting a hair willing to challenge Allura's, but dark black, like Shiro. She did have some more faded pink markings, her eyes a bright purple. She wore some traditional Altean clothes, and gave Shiro a hug before they left.

Leo seemed to take a liking to Keith, most likely because he looked so much like Red, Lance was almost sure they needed the jaws of life to get the toddler off of him.

Star. Lance was sad to go, as Blue held her back as she tried to chase after them, wailing. It hurt him so badly, knowing that them leaving was causing her so much pain.

Before they left though, they met the supposedly last additions to their counterparts family, Faith and Aaron, both more Galra than the last two children, their hair more purple than black, or from the puffs that were on their heads. He almost didn't leave when Aaron's tiny hands grabbed onto Lance's index finger. He almost did cry like a new parent when Aaron giggled at him.

Once they had made it back to their universe, with no trace of the Galra anywhere, they immediatly went to whatever they were planning to do before they had left.

Lance felt incomplete without Star, and he almost laughed at himself. Why was he upset of a little girl that had only been with then two and a half days? That was like having a nut you were going to eat, and then being depressed after eating it. God. Had he lost his mind?

"No, you're not crazy, I promise." Keith said, after he had vented his feelings to him. "Maybe it's just us, since we are technically her parents."

"I-I mean I guess." Lance turned red, usually Keith was never this forward about things.

"Maybe-and I mean VERY-maybe, after the war, we can get Star to exist in this universe."

"But...Keith, you heard what my counterpart said-"

"I know" he hesitated "but, I'm willing to try."


	5. Sequel

Okay, I usually don't ever do these -which is why a second Lavender book doesn't exist- but this might turn into a book I love and I'm proud of XD

It'll be under the name of the last chapter! 

Yes it will be an mpreg book, mostly because good ones usually don't exist unless you are a skilled hunter, like me. Well, I mean mpreg books for fandoms OTHER than vld, those are in high quality and high demand, but finding klance mpreg books are hard XD

 

anyways, hope you guys enjoyed star, it was a shorter book by my standards, but at least i can relax for school this week, you guys have a library of books to read XD


End file.
